Songes
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Petit OS, à propos de ma fic, derrière le voile. Il vaut mieux l'avoir lue pour comprendre, sinon ça surprend! En fait c'est un song OS. Patty se remémore quelque souvenirs, avant que Sirius ne soit à Azkaban, avant qu'il ne passe derrière le voile...
1. Default Chapter

Bon voila, j'innove… Je me teste pour les song OS ! Alors si ça vous plait pas prévenez moi, j'arrêterai d'avoir des idées comme ça ! ;-)

Mais bon, j'avais envie de le faire celui là… Au passage, pour ceux qui se sentent motivés, il y a un indice pour le chapitre suivant de ma fic !

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Cette plage… Patty y avait passé des moments merveilleux avec Sirius. Ils aimaient se retrouver ici, se baladant sous le soleil, s'allongeant dans le sable pour discuter, ou pour faire des jolis chateaux, sans magie bien sur, c'était plus drole disait elle.

Mais aujourd'hui Patty était seule en cet endroit. Le sable lui parut soudain bien plus irritant, le soleil trop brulant. Mais les souvenirs eux…

**Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel**

Je suis avec toi Sirius. Je te vois. Certes pas tous les jours comme avant, mais je m'en contente. Une seconde passée avec toi, à te parler, à rire avec toi, suffit à me rendre heureuse. Avant tu étais le grand frère, le protecteur, celui qui m'a soutenue après de terribles évènements. Ensuite tu es devenu le confident… Le meilleur ami que j'aurai aimé avoir à mes côtés quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Quand je n'étais que Patty, ordinaire, sans pouvoirs magiques.

**Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure  
**

Puis sans que je ne le comprenne, mes sentiments ont évolué. Je me suis sentie si proche de toi. Bien sur, je riais encore à toutes tes blagues, tes plaisanteries. Toi, le grand Sirius Black, j'imagine ta réaction si celle que tu considères comme ta protégée n'avait pas compris ton humour. Mais tu n'étais plus le grand frère… Tu étais bien plus.

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Mais hélas… Je n'ai pas l'air de te manquer. Enfin, pas comme je le voudrai. Chaque fois que je te vois, je voudrai tout t'avouer, te murmurer ces mots… Je voudrai que tu les saches. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je poursuis ma vie, comme si de rien n'était. Des amourettes j'en ai eues… Toi aussi. Si tu savais comme j'étais jalouse, quand tu me parlais de celles que tu serrais dans tes bras, quand je te voyais les embrasser. Puis soulagée quand tu m'apprenais que tu ne voulais pas t'attacher à elles. Est_-_ce que tu attendais l'ame sœur ? Avais tu une ame sœur ? Je n'en sais rien.

**Est_-_ce qu'il va me faire un signe ?  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Ce signe je l'ai longtemps attendu. J'ai moi_-_même tenté de t'en faire, mais tu n'as rien vu. Rien tant qu'on était ensemble tous les jours dans la même école. Est_-_ce que tu pensais seulement à moi comme je le faisais pour toi quand j'étais seule le soir. Oh, j'ai prié, j'ai espéré… Depuis le début, même avant de te connaître, ce jour où ma vie a basculé… J'ai su que c'était toi. Toi celui que j'aimerai, celui que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Peu m'importait si ce n'était pas réciproque, je n'aurai jamais pu aimer un autre.

**Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien  
A part de lui  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure  
**

Les autres ont cherché à savoir. Savoir pourquoi j'étais triste. Savoir pourquoi mes histoires d'amour ne duraient pas. Ils ont longtemps pensé que j'étais ton double féminin. Puis ils se sont apperçu que ce n'était pas ça. Ils ont du remarquer que mon cœur saignait. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'ont vu que c'était toi qui me mettait dans cet étât. Tout simplement car nous n'étions pas censés nous connaître. Même tes amis ne savaient pas que nous étions ensembles tous les étés.

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
À faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Puis vint ce jour… Ce jour à la fois merveilleux et terrible. Tu avais quitté l'école. Mais tu revenais souvent me voir. Nous passions la soirée ensemble. Mais un soir… ton regard avait changé. Ta voix était plus douce. Tu ne me regardais plus comme la petite sœur fragile qu'il faut protéger, mais comme une femme. Je n'osais y croire. Le fruit de mon imagination me suis_-_je dit… Pourquoi me voudrais tu ? Ton succès était indéniable, alors pourquoi moi ?

**Est_-_ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Puis ce signe tant espéré est venu. Tu t'es approché de moi, ta main s'est posée sur ma joue. Comme j'avais frémi à ce contact. Je n'osais décrocher mon regard du tien, de peur que tu ne t'envole… Puis tu as accroché une médaille autour de mon coup. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée. J'aurai aimé à ce moment là ne pas avoir bloqué mon pouvoir envers toi. J'aurai su ce que tu ressentais… Mais lentement ton visage s'est approché du mien, et tendrement tes lèvres ont frolé les miennes...

Mais comme si un tel bonheur ne nous était permis, mon pouvoir s'est à nouveau manifesté.

Tu as voulu y aller, je voulais t'en empêcher. Je connaissais les risques. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée… Comme si Sirius Black allait abandonner ses amis m'a tu dis. Une dernière fois j'ai sentit ton odeur, ta peau sur la mienne quand tu déposas un baiser sur mon front, en me promettant de revenir très vite…

Un rat t'a empêché de tenir ta promesse. Puis j'ai longtemps souffert d'une malediction, et quand j'ai repris le dessus, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour te revoir, te faire savoir que je te croyais innocent, même si j'étais la seule…

Une malediction… Mais un nouveau pouvoir. Je voulais t'apporter l'espoir, je me suis donc transformée en louve blanche.

Je suis allée à Azkaban. J'ai transplané jusqu'au rivage de l'île. Puis sous ma forme animale je me suis infiltrée dans ta cellule. Tu étais Patmol à ce moment. Comme aucun détraqueur ne devait revenir dans ta cellule avant quelques heures, je t'ai incité à me suivre. Quelques heures de bonheur…

**Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi me défaire de toi  
Reste encore un peu  
C'est rare d'être amoureux  
Laisse_-_moi profiter de ça  
**

Tu m'as embrassé tendrement après m'avoir dit que tu devais repartir. Je ne voulais pas, nous étions si bien tous les deux ici. Enfin je goutais au bonheur que j'espérais depuis mes 11 ans, être dans tes bras. T'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes…

**On finira bien par se reconnaître  
Dans le moindre de nos gestes  
On finira bien par s'apercevoir  
Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et tu ne peux rien y faire  
**

Tu ne voulais pas rester. Tu disais que quoi qu'il en soit notre amour triompherait. Que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, que nous serions réunis un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que je comprenne pour continuer à vivre, sans toi jusqu'à ce que ton innocence soit prouvée.

**Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi profiter de ça  
**

Depuis des années je t'attendais. Et maintenant que notre amour était avoué nous étions séparés. C'était trop injuste. Encore un dernier baiser mon amour. Juste un, puis un autre. Serre moi une dernière fois dans tes bras. Ne pars pas… Nous avons encore le temps…

**On finira bien par s'abandonner  
Il suffit de laisser faire  
On finira bien par se l'avouer  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Ne me dis pas le contraire  
**

Tu voulais rester, tu me l'as dit. Mais c'était impossible, ils allaient bientôt se rendre compte de ta disparition, ils se mettraient à te poursuivre. Tu ne voulais pas d'une vie de fugitif, et même si tu l'avais voulu, tu ne me l'aurais pas imposée, même si j'y étais prête. L'amour triomphera m'as_-_tu répété. Il a déjà triomphé une fois, quand tes meilleurs amis sont morts. Si nous sommes des ames sœurs comme nous le pensons, nous nous retrouverons…

**On finira bien par se souvenir  
De notre premier départ  
Tout finira bien, je te le promets  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et je me dis que c'est rare  
C'est rare, c'est rare, c'est rare ...**

Tu me l'as promis… Nous sommes toujours loin de l'autre aujourd'hui. Cela fait de nombreuses années maintenant. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Tu me l'as promis. Bientôt nous repenserons à cette épreuve, et nous nous dirons que nous avions raison de ne pas perdre espoir. L'espoir… C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui.

**Et je me dis que c'est rare  
Laisse moi profiter de toi**

Patty ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours seule sur la plage. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il y avait toujours un espoir. Il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle reviendrait ici avec lui. Pour retrouver l'endroit où ils avaient appris à se connaître. Pour s'aimer…

Mais maintenant elle devait aller chercher Harry. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, et elle le devait, pour Sirius.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à cette plage, prise soudain d'un doute. Et si un malheur se produisait ici… ?

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Alors ? Verdict ! Bon je fais le disclaimer, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, sauf Patty, elle est à moi elle ! (la pauvre me direz vous…) et les chansons sont « rare » et « si seulement je pouvais lui manquer » de Calogero.

Bon j'attends votre opinion… Glurps !


	2. Songes Bis!

_Je m'explique. En discutant avec ceux qui ont lu ce song OS, certains trouvaient que ça paraissait étrange que Sirius parte d'Azkaban pour y retourner. _

_Ma vision c'était qu'il ne voulait pas être fugitif sans raison. Peter s'était surement transformé en rat, alors à moins qu'il ne devienne dératiseur, il n'aurait eu aucune chance de le retrouver. _

_Pour lui ce n'était pas le moment de s'évader d'Azkaban. _

_Alors pourquoi avoir fait cette deuxième partie dans la première version ? Parce que je me suis dit que Sirius avait droit à son moment de bonheur avant de connaître l'enfer… Ben oui que voulez vous je peux être sentimentale aussi ! _

_Donc voila cette deuxième version. J'ai changé peu de choses, et tout dans la deuxième partie. _

_Je compte sur vous pour me dire quelle version vous préférez !_

_Au passage j'en profite pour faire les RAR pour la première. _

_Eno, ma muse ! Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! Tu peux pas imaginer comme ça me fait plaisir ce que tu as dit là ! Sérieusement, j'en pleure encore. (je sens même que j'aurai les yeux trop embués pour écrire héhéhé)_

_Thealie, merci je vois que tu deviens une fidèle de mes fics, et ça fait aussi plaisir ! Si si ! Ca me motive encore plus pour écrire ! (z'avez compris le message ceux qui lisent qui aiment et qui laissent pas de review ? ;-)) En tout cas, merci encore ! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cette plage… Patty y avait passé des moments merveilleux avec Sirius. Ils aimaient se retrouver ici, se baladant sous le soleil, s'allongeant dans le sable pour discuter, ou pour faire des jolis chateaux, sans magie bien sur, c'était plus drole disait elle.

Mais aujourd'hui Patty était seule en cet endroit. Le sable lui parut soudain bien plus irritant, le soleil trop brulant. Mais les souvenirs eux…

**Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel**

Je suis avec toi Sirius. Je te vois. Certes pas tous les jours comme avant, mais je m'en contente. Une seconde passée avec toi, à te parler, à rire avec toi, suffit à me rendre heureuse. Avant tu étais le grand frère, le protecteur, celui qui m'a soutenue après de terribles évènements. Ensuite tu es devenu le confident… Le meilleur ami que j'aurai aimé avoir à mes côtés quand je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Quand je n'étais que Patty, ordinaire, sans pouvoirs magiques.

**Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure  
**

Puis sans que je ne le comprenne, mes sentiments ont évolué. Je me suis sentie si proche de toi. Bien sur, je riais encore à toutes tes blagues, tes plaisanteries. Toi, le grand Sirius Black, j'imagine ta réaction si celle que tu considères comme ta protégée n'avait pas compris ton humour. Mais tu n'étais plus le grand frère… Tu étais bien plus.

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Mais hélas… Je n'ai pas l'air de te manquer. Enfin, pas comme je le voudrai. Chaque fois que je te vois, je voudrai tout t'avouer, te murmurer ces mots… Je voudrai que tu les saches. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je poursuis ma vie, comme si de rien n'était. Des amourettes j'en ai eues… Toi aussi. Si tu savais comme j'étais jalouse, quand tu me parlais de celles que tu serrais dans tes bras, quand je te voyais les embrasser. Puis soulagée quand tu m'apprenais que tu ne voulais pas t'attacher à elles. Est_-_ce que tu attendais l'ame sœur ? Avais tu une ame sœur ? Je n'en sais rien.

**Est_-_ce qu'il va me faire un signe ?  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Ce signe je l'ai longtemps attendu. J'ai moi_-_même tenté de t'en faire, mais tu n'as rien vu. Rien tant qu'on était ensemble tous les jours dans la même école. Est_-_ce que tu pensais seulement à moi comme je le faisais pour toi quand j'étais seule le soir. Oh, j'ai prié, j'ai espéré… Depuis le début, même avant de te connaître, ce jour où ma vie a basculé… J'ai su que c'était toi. Toi celui que j'aimerai, celui que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Peu m'importait si ce n'était pas réciproque, je n'aurai jamais pu aimer un autre.

**Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien  
A part de lui  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure  
**

Les autres ont cherché à savoir. Savoir pourquoi j'étais triste. Savoir pourquoi mes histoires d'amour ne duraient pas. Ils ont longtemps pensé que j'étais ton double féminin. Puis ils se sont apperçu que ce n'était pas ça. Ils ont du remarquer que mon cœur saignait. Mais jamais, jamais ils n'ont vu que c'était toi qui me mettait dans cet étât. Tout simplement car nous n'étions pas censés nous connaître. Même tes amis ne savaient pas que nous étions ensembles tous les étés.

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
À faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer  
**

Puis vint ce jour… Ce jour à la fois merveilleux et terrible. Tu avais quitté l'école. Mais tu revenais souvent me voir. Nous passions la soirée ensemble. Mais un soir… ton regard avait changé. Ta voix était plus douce. Tu ne me regardais plus comme la petite sœur fragile qu'il faut protéger, mais comme une femme. Je n'osais y croire. Le fruit de mon imagination me suis_-_je dit… Pourquoi me voudrais tu ? Ton succès était indéniable, alors pourquoi moi ?

**Est_-_ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Puis ce signe tant espéré est venu. Tu t'es approché de moi, ta main s'est posée sur ma joue. Comme j'avais frémi à ce contact. Je n'osais décrocher mon regard du tien, de peur que tu ne t'envole… Puis tu as accroché une médaille autour de mon coup. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevée. J'aurai aimé à ce moment là ne pas avoir bloqué mon pouvoir envers toi. J'aurai su ce que tu ressentais… Mais lentement ton visage s'est approché du mien, et tendrement tes lèvres ont frolé les miennes...

Mais comme si un tel bonheur ne nous était permis, mon pouvoir s'est à nouveau manifesté.

Tu as voulu y aller, je voulais t'en empêcher. Je connaissais les risques. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée… Comme si Sirius Black allait abandonner ses amis m'a tu dis. Une dernière fois j'ai sentit ton odeur, ta peau sur la mienne quand tu déposas un baiser sur mon front, en me promettant de revenir très vite…

Un rat t'a empêché de tenir ta promesse. Puis j'ai longtemps souffert d'une malediction, et quand j'ai repris le dessus, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour te revoir, te faire savoir que je te croyais innocent, même si j'étais la seule…

Une malediction… Mais un nouveau pouvoir. Je voulais t'apporter l'espoir, je me suis donc transformée en louve blanche.

Malheureusement, il m'était impossible d'aller à Azkaban. J'ai longtemps cherché une solution. Pendant des années. J'ai même débloqué mon pouvoir envers toi. Tu souffrais tellement. Ton cœur semblait vide de toute émotion. Je voulais t'envoyer mon courage, ma foi, mon espoir, mais c'était impossible.

Puis par un matin d'été, j'ai senti ton cœur battre à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'à ce que le hibou m'apporte la gazette. Tu t'étais échappé. Sans chercher à lire plus loin, je suis partie.

La louve blanche allait pouvoir retrouver le beau chien noir…

**Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi me défaire de toi  
Reste encore un peu  
C'est rare d'être amoureux  
Laisse_-_moi profiter de ça  
**

Tu m'as embrassé tendrement après m'avoir dit que tu devais repartir. Je ne voulais pas, nous étions si bien tous les deux ici. Enfin je goutais au bonheur que j'espérais depuis mes 11 ans, celui que j'avais frolé un soir d'Halloween et qui m'avait échappé. Enfin j'étais dans tes bras. Enfin je t'entendais me dire que tu m'aimes…

**On finira bien par se reconnaître  
Dans le moindre de nos gestes  
On finira bien par s'apercevoir  
Qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et tu ne peux rien y faire  
**

Tu ne voulais pas rester. Tu disais que quoi qu'il en soit notre amour triompherait. Que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, que nous serions réunis un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait que je comprenne pour continuer à vivre, sans toi jusqu'à ce que ton innocence soit prouvée.

**Reste encore un peu  
C'est si rare de se plaire  
Laisse moi profiter de ça  
**

Depuis des années je t'attendais. Et maintenant que notre amour était avoué nous étions séparés. C'était trop injuste. Encore un dernier baiser mon amour. Juste un, puis un autre. Serre moi une dernière fois dans tes bras. Ne pars pas… Nous avons encore le temps…

**On finira bien par s'abandonner  
Il suffit de laisser faire  
On finira bien par se l'avouer  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Ne me dis pas le contraire  
**

Tu voulais rester, tu me l'as dit. Mais c'était impossible, les monstres étaient à ta recherche. Ils risquaient d'arriver à tout moment et de me trouver avec toi. Tu ne voulais pas d'une vie de fugitif, mais tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu ne me l'aurais pas imposée, même si j'y étais prête. Pour toi je vallais mieux que cela. Je n'avais pas le droit de gacher ma vie pour toi. De toute façon l'amour triomphera m'as_-_tu répété. Il a déjà triomphé une fois, quand tes meilleurs amis sont morts. Si nous sommes des ames sœurs comme nous le pensons, nous nous retrouverons…

**On finira bien par se souvenir  
De notre premier départ  
Tout finira bien, je te le promets  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre  
Et je me dis que c'est rare  
C'est rare, c'est rare, c'est rare ...**

Tu me l'as promis… Nous sommes toujours loin de l'autre aujourd'hui. Cela fait de nombreuses années maintenant. Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Tu me l'as promis. Bientôt nous repenserons à cette épreuve, et nous nous dirons que nous avions raison de ne pas perdre espoir. L'espoir… C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui.

**Et je me dis que c'est rare  
Laisse moi profiter de toi**

Patty ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours seule sur la plage. Une larme avait coulé le long de sa joue, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Il y avait toujours un espoir. Il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle reviendrait ici avec lui. Pour retrouver l'endroit où ils avaient appris à se connaître. Pour s'aimer…

Mais maintenant elle devait aller chercher Harry. Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, et elle le devait, pour Sirius.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à cette plage, prise soudain d'un doute. Et si un malheur se produisait ici… ?

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alors ? Verdict ! Bon je fais le disclaimer, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, sauf Patty, elle est à moi elle ! (la pauvre me direz vous…) et les chansons sont « rare » et « si seulement je pouvais lui manquer » de Calogero.

Bon j'attends votre opinion… Glurps !


End file.
